Ayame Shouki
|name = Ayame Yagami |romanji = Ayame Yagami |race = Phoenix |birthdate = May 11 |birthplace = Unknown |age = 112 (Chronologically) 15 (Biologically) |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 4 in |weight = 129 lbs |eyes = Magenta |hair = Silver |blood type = AB |affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Unknown |partner = Toby Nightwalker Honjo Masamune |base of operations = Fiore |status = Alive |relatives = Adamantia (Mother) Unnamed Father |magic = Crystal Essence Magic Avatar Magic Sword Magic|alias = The Crystal Phoenix The Lacrima Phoenix Army of One|weapons = Twin Swords Honjo Masamune (Sword Form) Lacrima}} Ayame is a phoenix who is known everywhere for her prowess over fighting against overwhelming odds. This ability has given her the alias of "Army of One". While she is not as strong as other phoenixes she is still feared among her enemies. Appearance Personality Unlike most beings who have some form of immortality or long life, Ayame doesn't view it as a curse. Instead, she views it as an opportunity to see and experience new things. This is a testament to her most known traits, which is how she can see the good in everything and her curiosity. Ayame's second most known trait is her habit of daydreaming and spacing out at any given moment. When she does start to space out or daydream she completely disconnects herself with reality. There is currently no known way to bring her out of this trance, which means Toby and Honjo are forced to let it take its course. Relationships Toby Nightwalker Honjo Masamune History Synopsis Equipment *'Twin Lacrima Swords:' Twin Lacrima Swords are a set of twin swords that was created and then given to Ayame 50 years ago from a village as a reward for saving their village. These swords are made up a special kind of Lacrima known as "Crystal Phoenix Lacrima." It was given this name because this Lacrima was made up of part of Ayame's magic power that was transformed into a Lacrima state. However, the result of transforming Ayame's magic power is a lot different that transforming a human's magic power into a Lacrima. One such unique ability is that Ayame is able to store in a part of her subconscious. When Ayame wants to manifest the twin swords she only needs to think about and it will appear in her hands without needing to use magic power. Another unique ability this sword has is since it is made up of Ayame's magic power, it has the same abilities as the crystals produced by her Crystal Essence Magic. This means the sword is not only extremely durability, but also it constantly absorbs ethernano. With every ounce of ethernano that is absorbed, this sword's durability and cutting ability increases greatly. *'Lacrima:' Magic and Abilities Crystal Essence Magic Crystal Essence Magic is a Caster Magic and a crystal-type Phoenix Essence Magic used solely by Ayame Yagami. This magic allows Ayame to produce extremely durable crystals from various parts of her body as well as create crystals from a distance by summoning her magic power to the desired area. She is also able to have absolute dominance over the crystals she produces. Ayame is able to absorb almost any crystal she touches and use that crystal to restore her body to a healthier state. The crystals produced by this magic are a lot different from normal crystals. Aside from their incredible durability, what makes Ayame's crystals different from normal crystals is as soon as it is produced it begins to constantly absorb some of the ethernano in the atmosphere in order to further increase its overall power and durability. This means if the crystals are not broken within a minute minutes it could prove to be a near impossible feat to break the crystals after that time frame. Skills *'Crystal Manipulation:' Ayame has near-absolute control and influence over crystals with her mental energy. She has demonstrated the ability to give life to crystals as well as use the crystals as a medium for teleportation similar to Kanami's lightning teleportation. **'Crystallization:' **'Piezoelectricity Manipulation:' Ayame is able to generate and control a special kind of electric charge that is found in materials like crystals called piezoelectricity. This electric charge is generated by creating a thin layer of crystals underneath her skin with her Crystal Manipulation ability and then pressurizing the crystals with the very same ability. This creates a piezoelectric charge and it can be emitted from a single body part or the entire body. Once emitted, Ayame is able to control it to her whim with her mental energy. Ayame is able to use this electricity to perform a lot of different feats such as badly electrocuting an opponent with a simple touch, enhancing her physical prowess, or using the electric charge itself to perform close and long range attacks. ***'Electricity Immunity:' Ayame's ability to create a special electric charge has given her the ability to be completely immunity to electricity in any shape or form, such as lightning or electromagnetism. **'Lacrima Manipulation:' Since Lacrima is a crystalline substance, she has absolute dominance over it. In addition, she has the ability to produce both small and large quantities Lacrima. She can create almost any type of Lacrima with varying difficulty as long as it isn't an elemental Lacrima or a Dragon Lacrima. Unlike her Crystal Manipulation, this ability does have a limit to how much she can use it because of the terrible strain this ability puts on her mind and body. When she does use it, Ayame has shown the ability to make various constructs out of Lacrima with ease. She has even shown the ability to give these constructs life. ***'Lacrima Consumption:' Ayame has the very rare ability to safely consume almost any type of Lacrima. When she does consume it, the effects are a lot greater than when she absorbs normal crystals. When she consumes Lacrima the consumed Lacrima restores her body to a healthier state. In addition, the consumed Lacrima temporarily effects the abilities of her Crystal Essence Magic depending on the Lacrima she consumed. This has been shown when she consumed a Lacrima that has been charged by a fire mage's magic power, which caused the heat of her crystals to increase greatly or when she consumed a Lacrima that was charged with magic power from an ice magic, which allowed her to temporarily produce and control ice. Spells *'Crystal Phoenix's Scream:' Ayame inhales deeply before letting out a scream while releasing millions of crystal needles at the same time. Due to the sheer amount of crystal needles, the mass of crystal needles looks more like one blast instead of multiple needles. When the mass of crystal needles comes into contact with the opponent the crystal needles slice the opponent repeatedly for what seems like an indefinite amount of time due to the sheer number of crystal needles there are. This spell has the potential to be very deadly, which is shown when Ayame sliced an opponent to ribbons with this spell. **'Lacrima Phoenix's Screech:' Ayame inhales deeply while gathering a large amount of magic power in her mouth. She then increases the concentration of the magic power until it is crystallized, causing it to become Crystal Phoenix Lacrima. Unlike the Crystal Phoenix Lacrima that her sword is made of, this Lacrima is more of a pseudo-Lacrima rather than a real Lacrima. It is called a Lacrima because of the similarities it has to an actual Lacrima. Ayame compresses the newly created Lacrima, then rapidly decompresses it as she lets out a loud bird-like screech. This causes a large blast of Crystal Phoenix Lacrima to be released from Ayame's mouth. When the blast of Crystal Phoenix Lacrima hits the target, it releases a large explosion of magic power that launches foes off their feet with enough force to cause blunt trauma. **'Crystal Phoenix's Chirp:' Ayame inhales slightly before releasing one crystal needle that flies toward the opponent at very high speeds. **'Crystal Phoenix's Screech:' Ayame inhales deeply and gathers crystals in her mouth. She then pressurizes the crystals as much as she can, which gives it a strong piezoelectric charge. With a loud screech, she releases the crystals in the form of millions of crystal needles. Each needle has enough piezoelectricity to paralyze almost anyone it pierces. *'Crystal Phoenix's Talon:' **'Lacrima Phoenix's Talon:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Feathers:' Crystal Phoenix's Feathers is Ayame's version of spells like Iron Dragon's Scales. This spell allows Ayame to coat part or all of her body with a thin layer of crystals, which dramatically increases Ayame's offensive and defensive capabilities. While the layer of crystal is thin and somewhat weak at first, the crystals ability to constantly absorb the ethernano in the atmosphere causes the durability to increase with every passing second. It is for this reason that most opponents think that the layer of crystals are adapting to their attacks. **'Lacrima Phoenix's Feathers:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Wing Attack:' Ayame swings her arms in a downward motion and releases a large amount of liquid crystals in the form of a whirlpool. Upon impact with the opponent, the target or targets will be launched off their feet with enough force to easily break bones as well as cause the opponent to suffer from severe blunt trauma. **'Lacrima Phoenix's Wing Attack:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Drill Peck:' **'Lacrima Phoenix's Drill Peck:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Domain:' Crystal Phoenix's Domain is one of the many spells that was created for the sole purpose of defeating a large number of foes. It is spells like this and her fighting style that gave her the alias "Army of One." To perform this spell, Ayame places her hands against the ground and disperses her magic power across a very large area. This causes sharp pillars of crystal to quickly grow out of the ground throughout that very large area in the hopes of skewering Ayame's opponents. *'Crystal Phoenix's Needle Storm:' Ayame generates magic power from both of her hands, causing a bright purplish glow to be emitted from them. Ayame then swings arms as she releases the magic power. This causes a large wave of crystal needles to be released from both hands, which mercilessly bombards the opponent. This spell is generally used to attack multiple opponents at once due to the number of crystal needles. *'Crystal Phoenix's Bomb:' Ayame generates and then shapes crystal into a spherical shape. Once it has been shaped she throws it at the opponent and upon contact, the sphere releases shockwave of magic power that launches foes off their feet as well as release numerous crystal needles in all directions. *'Crystal Phoenix's Wall:' This spell allows Ayame to create a thick wall of crystal in front of her. Ayame does this by quickly focusing on an area in front of her then summoning her magic power to that area. When her magic power reaches that area it immediately transforms itself into a crystal wall. *'Crystal Phoenix's Imprisonment:' Avatar Magic Sword Magic Sword Magic is a common Holder Magic focused around combining magic power or ethernano with swords. When she channels magic power or ethernano into her sword she is able to perform a large variety of feats. The feats can range from using the magic power itself to using her sword as a medium for her Crystal Essence Magic. Sword Magic also gives her the ability to produce swords that are made out of magic power and manipulate these swords. Finally, Sword Magic gives Ayame the ability to manipulate, shape, telekinetically move, repair, and control over the composition of pre-existing swords. *Sword Pressure **'Dual Sword Pressure:' *Demon Blade Crimson Sakura *Ken'nan **Moonglade *'Sword Dance:' *'Crushing Sword:' Ayame surrounds the blade of one or both of her swords with magic power in the form of pressure. She compresses the pressure around the blade, before swinging the sword at the opponent. When the blade of the sword makes contact with the opponent, it releases the pressure in one powerful burst. The burst of pressure is capable of easily shattering the opponent's bones. *'Storm of Swords:' *'Phoenix Retribution:' Ayame channels a large amount of magic power to one or both of her swords so that it surrounds the sword like an aura. Ayame then tightly compresses the magic power around each sword. This turns the color of the magic power around each sword to turn an ominous dark purple. In addition, due to how tightly the magic power is being compressed, it produces a terrible screeching sound similar to the screech of a phoenix. This sound is how this spell got the name "Phoenix Retribution." Phoenix Physiology *'Impressive Physical Prowess:' Ayame's physical prowess isn't that incredible in the traditional sense of the word. Her physical prowess wasn't trained on the foundation of fighting one-on-one, but rather one against many. This means that to most mages she may seem not as strong as other mages becomes she trained in a drastically different way. Ayame's physical prowess was built around the idea of defeating an enemy in a single blow. While this doesn't mean she doesn't have a lot have a lot of stamina, which is the complete opposite, which is shown by how she fought for days without stopping. It does mean that her physical prowess makes it hard for her to stringing together long sequences of punches, kicks, or other similar movements. **'Superior Senses:' **'Long Life Span:' **'Rebirth:' **'Combat Prowess:' Unlike most mages, Ayame didn't train herself in the art of fighting one-on-one, but instead she trained herself in the art of fighting against overwhelming odds. As a result, Ayame's weakness lies in fighting on-on-one, but when she is faced with a large number of foes she becomes a nearly unstoppable force. While she is weaker against one foe, she isn't weak enough to called helpless. This is shown during one of her spars against Toby Nightwalker when she manged to overwhelm him for a short period of time. *'Flight:' *'Healing Blood:' *'Slayer Exiling:' Magic Power Ayame has shown multiple times that she has a vast amount of magic power at her disposal. She also has almost perfect control over her large reserves of magic power, allowing her to use the various types of magic she knows to its fullest without wasting any magic power. As a result, many confuse her great control for having endless amounts of magic power even though her large reserves are far from having endless magic power. In addition, her control over her magic power allows her to perform spells that would usually take time to prepare, like her Storm of Swords spell, almost instantaneously. Lastly, her control allows her to use raw magic power to create noticeable effects. These effects can range from using her magic power to heighten her senses, physical prowess, or even her mental capacity to manifesting in a physical form like an aura or attacks like blast or beams. When she does manifest her magic power in a physical form the color of her manifested magic power has shown to be a bright purple color. *S-Class Aura **Category Two Magical Vortex *'Ethernano Manipulation:' Trivia *Permission was granted by Kai. *Permission to use Moonglade was granted by Per. *Most of Ayame's personality was inspired by Fuko Ibuki from Clannad. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Sword Magic User